


Wear The Bloody Hat -Johnlock one shot

by TheCrownless2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Can be viewed as boyfriends or just friends, Deerstalker, Dinner, Humour, John just wants to get dinner, John wants to eat, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock Gets Bored, Sherlock wears the hat, Short, The game is on, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Sherlock and John are tired of takeout and decide to actually go out for dinner, but how are they supposed to leave with the press flooding their doorstep? Sherlock gets creative.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Wear The Bloody Hat -Johnlock one shot

**Author's Note:**

> We've come back from the dead to give you this. Enjoy xD <3

————

It was a usual evening in the tiny flat of Baker Street. Sherlock sat in his chair attempting to determine who's going to walk through the door with the usual boring case of cheating husbands or disappearing valuables. In other words, the detective was dangerously close to boredom.

John on the other hand was far from descending onto the gripping claws of boredom, by maintaining a level of interest by occupying himself with his blog on their recent case earlier today. Though growing concern for his roommate lingered in his thoughts as he glanced back to check on the unusually quiet Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" Called out the ex warrior, but no answer. The man wrinkled his nose and tried again, this time saying something to catch the detective off guard and lead him off his concentration. "We should eat out tonight, Y'know. Change things up a bit" John's eyes peered back at the man in the chair.

"What's wrong with takeout?" Huffed the detective as he stood from his chair, standing by the window, pulling back the curtains to look at the crowd of photographers standing outside.

"It doesn't get you out of the house, Sherlock!" Snarled the blogger. Raising a brow at the position of Sherlock's hands, lightly placed against his chin which made John utter to himself with the voice in his head 'I know what that hand placement means'. "You've been slumped in that chair for most the evening. Getting out will be good for you."

"Do you see what's outside? Look at them..wasting their time just to make the front page. I refuse to be treated like a..celebrity." Snarled Sherlock while he reached in his pocket and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the wall without looking away from the window. "So, to answer your question, John, I don't want to go out, we can just order dinner like we always do. Now shut up."

"...That's their job, Sher-" John's eyes caught the barrel of the gun. The soldier acted quick as he stood from his chair and knocked the gun out of his roommate's hand. "No, no, no, no Sherlock! No more bloody holes in the wall! We are going out!" The man shouted abruptly. Closing the curtains forcefully on the unsuspecting Sherlock.

Sherlock tried to conceal a smirk while the curtain shut on his face, causing him to lean back slightly. "hmm" He muttered while pushing John out of the way.

"You're Sherlock Holmes, there's nothing you can do about it and you can't change that... And I'm not about to go hungry on an account of your damn fame!"

"Wait, what did you say?..fame?..no..hungry?..that wasn't it...change!! I have an idea!" The detective shouted while he dashed to his bedroom." No John Waton of mine will starve because Sherlock Holmes is suddenly too famous to leave his flat!" He continued to ramble on but he was talking too fast for John to understand what he was saying.

Sherlock left his roommate even more puzzled than he already is. Scrunching his nose with a subtle tilt of his head. "Sherlock has an idea?... God help me..." The blogger peered out the window at the overwhelming press outside, shaking his head in annoyance.

Shortly after Sherlock came out of his room and approached John in the living room, wearing a smirk on his lips although it was concealed with a fake mustache, while a dark trench coat shadowed his usual suit underneath and a pair of glasses to hide his eyes, he also put on a ball cap and turned it backwards." Hello John, it's me, Sherlock. You didn't recognize me until I told you who I am. Clever, isn't it?" He of course thought his disguise made him unrecognizable.

John couldn't even speak, he stood there with his jaw slightly ajar but a smile quickly filled his features as he tried to conceal a chuckle. "And who exactly are you supposed to be?..."

"...A baseball player..obviously." Sherlock rolled his eyes at John, offended by his stupidity.

John cocked his head in a frustrated huff, trying hard not to point the obvious finger. "No, no you're not.. Sherlock.. they are still going to know it's you..Now's not the time to be a cock.. I mean, are you certain this is going to work?"

"Of course this will work because it's my disguise and nobody is going to know it's me because it's clever. Now, who's hungry? "

Sacrifice food to tell Sherlock this idea is stupid? Or risk John's words getting shoved in the detective's face when he realizes this disguise isn't one of his best ideas?... definitely going with the second one.

The soldier smiled smugly as he took his coat that rested on the back of his chair, though it seemed he took something else that was hidden under the coat and John wouldn't put it on even though it was a chilly evening. "Ok, let's go eat!"

Sherlock decided to pay this no mind but he remembered it for later. He smiled at the smaller man and the two headed downstairs.

"Where are you boy's going!?" A faint olderly woman's voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Just getting some food Mrs. Hudson! We'll bring you back something! "John shouted back as the detective and his partner shared a chuckle and quickly left the flat as Mrs. Hudson began shouting at them that she was already preparing a nice meal for the three of them.

Sherlock smirked as he opened the door, revealing an excited crowd of fans while the press didn't waste any time to start taking photos as the fans yelled "Sherlock! "

"Wait, why are they calling my name? I thought- oh, screw it! My fans need me! " The detective pulled off his hat and coat then wiped away his mustache and threw off the glasses." Don't put this one on your blog, John." Muttered Sherlock while he tried to make his way to the street to call a cab.

John signed heavily as he flinched and raised his hand to escape the flashing lights of the cameras. "I wouldn't dream of it, Sherlock. I told you that disguise was phony..." Just then a bright flash shot in John's face causing him to shove the camera away as he stepped closer to Sherlock. Hissing angrily at his roommate. Unfolding his jacket to reveal the deerstalker cap, and rather quickly and unexpectedly John aggressively forced the cap in the detective's hand. "You're Sherlock Holmes, wear the bloody hat."

"This old thing?..right..because it's what they want. Hmm..fine. If it helps us get dinner." Sherlock placed the hat on his head while his lips curled into a grin. "The game is on."


End file.
